Lighting devices are currently available which are comprised of flexible linear modules employing LED light radiation sources. Such modules, which may be exhibit e.g. with a ribbon-like shape, may be available in two versions, either as protected or as unprotected modules. Unprotected modules may be used indoors, e.g. for the lighting of rooms, in conditions which do not require a protection against foreign matter penetration. On the contrary, protected modules may provide such a protection, e.g. an IP protection degree, and therefore they may be used both for indoor and outdoor applications.
In order to produce such modules, especially in the protected version, various different solutions may be resorted to, such as extrusion, co-extrusion, deposition of sealing mass (potting) etc. Such modules, especially protected modules, may be produced with different shapes and features, so that they may fit to a wide range of possible applications. This may be true e.g. for the light emitting areas/surfaces and the possible light radiation distribution arrangements, the possibility being given of improving optical performances and mechanical and electrical reliability, while supporting the achievement of a given protection degree (e.g. IP protection degree).
This may involve an increase of production complexity at different levels. For example, in order to change the optical properties of protected modules, light engines may be employed having different LEDs and/or optical accessories, therefore requiring different designs and production steps which may require a change of the manufacturing parameters.